Unlikely Gift
by SisterWicked
Summary: LUCKY. Yaoi. Ashort thing I crapped out for Christmas. Hooray.


Unlikely Gift  
A DGM Lucky fic  
By SisterWicked

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_There was someone in his bed._

That much he knew, from cautious patting and deduction, though at first he'd thought it was _something_.

Now, with the holidays in full swing, and being the friendly person he was, Lavi thought that perhaps he should let the uninvited visitor sleep, and then he remembered the stone floor and nonexistent spare pillow.

There was no way in Hell he was lying on the floor, Yuletide merriness or no.

Sniffing faintly, he hummed at the scent of alcohol, wondering if this was someone who'd wandered in from one of the many Christmas parties already in progress at the Order. Squinting in the dim light, he bent as close as he could manage without disturbing the resting figure, curious as to just who this interloper might be.

The form was slender, but neither thin nor tall enough to be Crowley, and the line of the hips and waist assured him that his guest was, in fact, male. Glancing toward the top of their head, he saw that the hair was either dark brown or black, longish without being feminine.

Assembling the facts in his head, he frowned as he drew a blank, unable to place the visible features to any person he was familiar with. Unless..

He snorted at the very idea, pushing the blame onto his own less-than-sober state. The image provided by his mind was ludicrous, no matter what time of year, and even if he _was_ correct, why in the world would he be wearing.. Well, a little red and white, as the entire ensemble was rather brief.

He straightened with a slight lurch, stepping back to catch his balance. His foot came down on something that moved, nearly pitching him headlong onto the occupied bed before a quick stumble saved his dignity. Looking down, he raised an eyebrow at one of a set of boots, black and high topped, the upper part lined with almost glaringly white fur.

He laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, failing to keep his mirth below audible levels. A quiet murmur from the bed stirred his hilarity still further, and he clapped a hand to his mouth in a vain attempt to stay silent.

Still snickering half-drunkenly, he watched the figure stretch with a soft grunt, the light from the room's sole window illuminating their face somewhat. The angular eyes and features drove humor completely from him, his eye wide in sober disbelief as the man smiled.

"And here I thought you might never come back.. But I see that there _is_ something to be said for patience after all."

Staring at the brunette in speechless confusion, he backed away from the bed as the other rose, feeling along his leg for a momet before recalling that his Innocence was tucked away with it's holster. A quick look toward his nightable gave him away, the Noah's eyebrows rising questioningly.

"I touched nothing, Exorcist.. It's exactly where you left it, although it does annoy me to be so near to it." He stretched again, noting the redhead's pointed glance at his attire. "Ah, this..? I thought it appropriate, considering the occasion. Does it suit me?" He halfturned to display the full effect, smirking at the other's quick hiss. "Why thank you.. I had wondered if the belt was too much."

Lavi tore his gaze away from the barely present back of the.. Whatever it was, forcing himself to meet the man's amused eyes. "I think you being here is too much. If you just get your boots and hop out the window, I'll pretend that I never saw you, -_or your half naked ass_- at all. Go on now."

The Noah shook his head, stepping forward with a hum. "That would defeat the entire point of my visit, Exorcist.. I even have a matching hat." He gestured upward with a smile, allowing the redhead time to compose himself. "It falls off, though.. I'll just put it here, to avoid losing it in the course of the evening." He dropped the material next to the boy's pillow, sighing at his defensive stance. "First things first-"

Lavi dodged his quick attempt at a grab, turning on the ball of his foot to avoid the next. He glared at the Noah fiercely, stepping backward for more room to maneuver. His foot struck the mate to the boot he'd noticed earlier, and the momentary distraction was enough to allow the brunette to catch hold of one arm.

He stumbled briefly, his knees buckling at the abrupt contact with the bedside. Instantly, the man reached forward, a hand pressed against his back to halt his fall. Blinking up at him in astonishment, he swallowed dryly as the other shifted his hand upward, his fingers tracing the material of his collar before toying with the black cloth of his bandanna.

The Noah pulled at his headband gently, dropping it carelessly to the side with a low laugh. "Much better. My, aren't you a pretty one.. You should stop wearing things that detract from your appearance." Cupping his palm around the redhead's nape, he sighed. "I didn't come to give you fashion advice, however.."

Lavi snorted quietly, wary of the man's hand curled against the back of his neck. "What do you want, then? And out of every room here, why mine? What do you want from me?"

Tyki smiled slowly, one hand digging into the boy's loose hair to tug him closer. "Me..? Why, I only want to share a bit of the holiday cheer.. And you seem to be the one most in need of it. As for my choice of recipients, you _did_ say that the one with the mole was yours."

Lavi shook his head rapidly in denial, leaning away with a short curse as the brunette moved in purposefully. The press of the other's lips was shocking at first, and he gasped audibly when the Noah licked teasingly along his lower lip, the slight sound giving him the opening he sought.

The man tasted of smoke and peppermint, the combination heady and strangely exhilarating despite his growing alarm. Taking hold of the other's shoulders seemed to be a mistake, as the gesture served only to encourage his efforts, his tongue drawing intricate designs along the redhead's own as he moaned appreciatively into the kiss.

Feeling the brunette's hand slide downward against the front of his untucked shirt, he jumped in surprise, his fingers tightening as the man stroked the skin of his abdomen, pushing the garment up as his hand shifted higher. The unexpected warmth of the touch left him shaken, his breath catching at the light press of nails.

He became aware of an oddly-pitched sound, a tremulous noise not unlike a whimper. His cheeks heated almost painfully as he realised it's origin, and he forced himself to be silent. The brunette lifted his head abruptly, his dark eyes glinting strangely in the faint illumination from the window.

"Surely you aren't _frightened_ of me..? You're shaking like a leaf, Exorcist."

Blinking dizzily, Lavi frowned, pushing at the man's shoulders firmly. "I'm not afraid of you. And don't call me that, it should be Bookman if you're going to use a title." He repeated his push, huffing when the other failed to take the hint. "Get off! I don't know what you want, but this is starting to get old, _Noah._"

A slight narrowing of eyes was the only warning the older man gave, his hand closing on the redhead's waistband as he smiled. "Then by all means, I'll find something new." He pulled hard at the boy's clothing, the material sliding through the stunned Exorcist's body to land in a pile by the other's feet.

Staring at the now bare expanse of his legs, Lavi jerked backwards at the clear sensation of sheets against his likewise bare backside. "Shit!"

The brunette laughed softly at his attempts to cover himself, leaning forward with a widening smirk. "Goodness.. I've never seen anyone blush _there_ before.. But I do believe red is your color." Ignoring the boy's spluttered protests, he took hold of his knees, pushing them apart with a low sound of effort. Moving to rest between them, he gripped the Exorcist's wrists firmly, pressing them to either side of his hips as he bent his head without preamble.

Lavi gasped raggedly at the first long stroke of a tongue on his skin, his eye closed tight as he shuddered. The man's hold was just short of painful, but he freed one hand determinedly, his fingers digging clumsily into the other's thick hair. Winding the oddly soft curls between his knuckles, he panted rapidly, biting his lip to stifle a moan.

The man hummed quietly in response, the faint vibration driving a spike of unwilling arousal up the redhead's spine. Releasing the Exorcist entirely, he traced nonsensical patterns over his passion-hot skin, teeth closing just enough to be felt as he sucked at the tip.

The effect was surprising to both, the redhead's fingers tightening convulsively as he cried out something faintly reminiscent of English. Glancing upward briefly, Tyki caught his gaze, repeating the process with devastating results. Feeling the boy's hand cup the back of his head in shaky encouragement, he took a firm hold on his hips, increasing his pace to match the other's garbled pleas.

"God.. S'_wrong_.. Don't fucking _care_, just- _Tyki!_"

He growled in acknowledgement, bracing himself as the boy bucked upward with a strangled howl of pleasure, ignoring the sharp sting of hair pulled free by the roots as he swallowed the faintly bitter liquid in his mouth.

Urging the redhead's fingers loose, he lifted his head. Taking a slow breath, he chuckled at the astounded expression on his face, his hands still pressed to the sweat-slickened skin of his hips. "Well, you don't look quite so bored, now.. Perhaps there's hope for you yet, Exorcist."

Clearing his throat, the boy glared at him halfheartedly, his face still hot with embarrassment. "Don't call me that. My name's Lavi." Scowling at the man's smirk, he jerked a corner of the rumpled bedding up to cover himself. "Whatever. I think it's probably all right to tell you, considering that you just blew me."

Now the Noah _did_ laugh, the sound pleasant in a way that made the redhead shiver. "As you will, then.. I would tell you mine, but you seem to already know it." He laughed again at the other's indignant huff, pushing himself up to stand with a wince. "Horrible floors.. I should take you to my home, next time. My carpet is infinitely more comfortable."

Amused at the Exorcist's astonished face, he reached for his boots, pulling them on with only the slightest of difficulty. He took his coat from it's place by the footboard, shrugging it on in readiness to leave. "I won't keep you from your rest, so do enjoy the remainder of your holiday."

The redhead watched him approach the wall, catching sight of his discarded hat. "Aren't you forgetting something, Tyki?"

The man paused briefly, looking over the Exorcist's mostly exposed body. "No, I'm almost positive that I have everything.." He smirked at the other's vivid blush, waving cheerfully as he stepped through the stonework. "Oh, yes.. Merry Christmas, Lavi."

Staring at the empty space, Lavi retrieved the man's hat with a confused sound. "You too, I guess.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
br> Well, there's that thing. Have yourselves a Merry Christmas. 


End file.
